


Baby it's cold outside

by Clockworkcreation



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Cold Weather, Common Cold, Dreams vs. Reality, Dreamscapes, Fever Dreams, Fluff and Humor, Freezing, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Reality, Reality Bending, Sleepy Cuddles, Snowed In, Souls, connected souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockworkcreation/pseuds/Clockworkcreation
Summary: A once in 100 years snow storm hits the manor, with the power off and no doors how will the band survive the night?





	1. Chapter 1

"This is bad, isn't it?"

"Well its not good Bunny." David said, his voice sounding a bit off with cold, as the human duo made there way into the manor with the little bit of shopping they had been able to purchase. The store had been an absolute mad house.

"We should have taken the Spine with us, people move for him." Bunny said, putting her bags down on the veranda. "Hey! We're home!" She shouted into the open door way.

"Little help?" David called into the hallway as well. The snow was only maybe two inches deep but after struggling through the store and then to get the bus to the manor and walk the last two blocks, the twins were tired. 

Bunny turned back to look at the sky "Think its going to be as bad as they say on the TV?"

David shrugged, "Maybe..." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "But we're safe here, we're warm, we're sheltered." He assured his twin. She nodded and for a moment they both just watched the white flakes fall gently from the sky. They didn't like to talk about the few months between escaping foster care and finding the manor. Bunny only ever referred to it as the 'before time'. The twins had been on the streets before, in the cold and the rain, trying to survive.

It was a miracle they had.

"Are you two alright?" The Spine's warm deep voice echoed out into the darkness. Pulling the Bennett twins from their thoughts.

David turned to his friend and gave him a quiet smile. "Yeah just cold and thinking about the snow."

The Spine was already leaning down to pick up the shopping bags with ease. "Let's get you both warmed up. Don't want you to catch cold." There was a glimmer of mirth in his green optics.

The Spine waited for Bunny and David to enter the front hall before following behind them. Bunny stamper her feet and shook off her coat, snow falling to the wooden floor. It would take longer to melt here. Not having a front door in bad weather wasn't always the best thing. 

David placed his coat in the closet. "Speaking of colds, how is Steve doing?"

The Spine vented steam from his neck and David giggled slightly. "That bad huh?"

"He won't stay in bed, won't take his cold medicine. He's as stubborn as they come." The Spine said as they walked into the kitchen.

"Hey t-t-there you are!" Rabbit greeted Bunny and her brother brightly. " Did ya g-g-get my ice cream?"

Bunny pulled it out of the bag. "Ice cream is about the only thing on the list we could get. People were crazy at the store."

"You didn't get hurt, did you?" Steve asked, nose all stuffed up, leaning over a cup of hot coffee. He knew just how 'crazy' people could get, be if for a shopping deal or supplies for a storm.

David shook his head. "No, but tempers were hot out there. Some jerk yelled at us."

Steve frowned. "I should have driven you." Steve said before coughing loudly. The coughs rattled his chest, his breath wheezing slightly.

"Steve when did you last take any medicine?" The Spine asked as he, David and Bunny began putting what little the twins had managed to buy.

Steve mumbled looking away. "I don't like it."

Michael took that moment to enter the little kitchen. "You may not like it, but you need it." He placed the red liquid on the table near Steve.

Steve just grumbled and Micheal fixed him with a hard look. "If you don't take it willingly Steve, I will have Rabbit hold you down while I pour it down your throat."

At her name the female automation giggled and wiggled her fingers at Steve, stalking closer to the sound engineer.

Steve held up his hands in surrender before grabbing the bottle. "I know when I am beat." He took of the top off and gave the cherry liquid a swig. Not exactly measured but close enough.

"Good, I need to go bring in some wood just in case we lose power. Then I need to make sure all experiments are stowed away properly for the coming storm. Then I need to double check QWERTY and Be-Bops systems."

Steve was about to argue that QWERTY and Be-Bop were his to take care of when another coughing fit had him doubled over with a groan. Rabbit rubbed his back gently while Bunny grabbed a towel for him to cough into.

"Too bad Peter and the others are in Washington at that confidence." Bunny said. "There missing all the fun." Her voice was slightly sarcastic as she tried to make a joke to cheer her family. It fell flat.

"I'll take care of dinner." David offered. 

Micheal gave him a tired smile. "Thanks."

Michael let out a sigh as he walked into the hallway, taking a moment to listen to the happy chatter he had just left behind. Steve getting sick added to his work load but he didn't mind it. Work was a good distraction. This was the first real snow they had in years. The last time it has snowed like this, The Jon has still been functional. The Jon loved the snow. Michael gripped at his heart. "Jon I miss you." he whispered to the empty hall around him. 

Of course the Jon's body was still upstairs in his room but no matter what Peter the 6th tried, the Jon just never woke up. Rabbit and The Spine said his essence, his program, was in Kazooland, sent there through the void in his chest. Kazooland, that magical place of nonsense and dreams that existed in the blue void. It laid beyond the koi fish and taking a right at the hot dog inside the Jon. 

Michael sighed once more as he entered the hall of wires. Calling out to QWERTY and quickly starting the daily scan for any issues in the A.I. as his mind returned to The Jon once more. He felt almost guilty for feeling they way he did. After all the 'bots had lost a brother but Michael...he had lost his best friend. The Jon had been his best friend since he could remember memories. Always playing, singing, dancing. The Jon always had time for Micheal, always. And even though he never seemed serious Michael could remember the times when the Jon had protected him, had been serious and very tough. Though that side of his friend would be gone the moment the danger was over.

Michael rubbed at his face realizing he had become lost in his thoughts. He had several texts on his phone most were nonsense but he saw dinner was really almost 20 minutes ago. Great, Michael thought, he better not be getting Steve's cold. Pausing as he walked down the hallway Michael couldn't help but stare at the thick, soft, white frozen flakes floating quickly to the ground. He estimated in just an hour or so another 3 inches had fallen. 

Michael gripped at his chest once more thinking about his friend The Jon. God he missed him. His goofy smile, his floofy hair, his funny faces, the way he cared. Another text drew the human from his thoughts. Right dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey what kept you? We were getting worried.” Bunny said softly as Michael came into the kitchen.

“Sorry, just got a bit focused. Something smells good.” He sniffed taking a place at the table.

David blushed slightly. “It’s nothing fancy, just spaghetti with meat sauce.” He brought a plate over to Michael who smiled.

“Spaghetti Bolognese is quite fancy. Thank you.” Michael took a big bite trying to ignore how quiet the normally loud little kitchen was. David and Bunny were eating at the table with him but there eyes kept looking out the window at the snow. He wondered vague if they were afraid of the snow? While talking about the past wasn't something commonly done in the manor. He often wondered about the twins. Every once and awhile they would have a reaction to something commonplace and show fear or suspicion...just a hint of it.

Michael blew on his tomato sauce before taking another bite. Oh well, they were here now. That's all that mattered.

“It's really quiet.” Bunny remarked between mouthfuls of noodles. She did not care for this kind of quiet. “I don't see why 'everyone' had to go to Washington, D.C.”

“Peter had that conference and those officials wanted to see Zero, so that's why Brian went and GG well, you know what a handful she is. Plus Chelsea and Camille haven’t seen Carolina in a couple years and she lives out that way.” David offered gently, though he was feeling the same quiet discomfort. Bunny had a point. The manor was usually so loud it was hard to find peace and quiet but now with the others gone and the blanket of white muffing the house. Every sound was strangely muted. 

David and Bunny had never met Walter Worker Carolina. They knew who she was from old pictures with the band. It was unusual for Walter workers to ever quit. Many had lived there whole lives here but Carolina had fallen in love and well, love beats all.

Michael decided to change the subject as his eyes glanced towards the sleeping engineer at the end of the table. His muscular arms acting as a pillow, his stuffy nose snoring slightly. “Did Steve eat?”

Bunny shook her head no. “He passed out while David was cooking. We didn't have the heart to wake him.”

“I'll save a plate for him in the fridge.” David offered.

Michael nodded and the trio became quiet once more, only the sound of Steve's snoring broke the silence. Michael wondered where The Spine and Rabbit were. 

Bunny was the first to finish and she collected her dishes to wash. “I can do that Bunny.” Michael offered.

“Nah, I've got it. You've been busy making sure the manor is all set and storm safe.”

“Speaking of being ready for the storm. Are The Spine and Rabbit up to snuff?” Michael asked. He had not had a chance to check in with the young technicians all day.

“Rabbit had a slight glitch in her left arm making it stick but I fixed it.” Bunny assured.

“The Spine's all good.” David answered softly but he never looked up from his food.

Michael nodded and resisted the urge to sigh. The twins were not acting like they normally did. David seemed more serious than usual and Bunny was downright still, not her usual chipper, bouncing around, happy self.

Michael dug his phone from his pocket the moment the twins were both busy with dishes. He sent a simple text. {Your technician needs you. We are in the kitchen.} He expected there to be some kind of questions from the robots but none came. Odd...

“Bunnnnny...” Rabbit whined playfully, being the first automaton to reach the kitchen. She skipped over to her human and placed her copper hands on her shoulders. “Come watch a m-m-movie with me!” She said with a bright smile. 

Bunny looked down at the soap filled sink. “I don't know Rabbit.” She moved slightly closer to David, her elbow brushing his arm. Rabbit saw the movement, knowing full well she was taking comfort in her twin being close by. Something had her human spooked.

Rabbit frowned slightly, this was not Bunny. Not her Bunny. Something was wrong with her human. “P-p-please? The Spine won't watch with me and its b-b-boring alone.”

David nudged her arm. “Go on Bunny. I can finish up here.” 

She nodded and Rabbit squealed while practically carrying Bunny away to go watch movies, the female robots mind determined that her technician would be smiling soon. 

Michael picked up his dishes and brought them over to the sink just as a few chords of gentle song drifted through the doorway followed closely by the Spine. “David? Would you please help me with this new song? I would like your opinion.”

David smiled softly. “I don’t know much about music Spine but I would love to listen as soon as I finish cleaning up.”

Michael smiled, taking a place by the sink. “Go, I’ll finish up here.”

David was going to argue but the Spine began to play once more, the music luring David to leave the dishes and suds and follow The Spine into the hallway. Michael held in a chuckle, as the Spine gave him a quick wink. The Spine began to sing almost instantly but as his and David’s voice drifted away Michael could hear The Spine asking David opinion about how the song sounded and David answering with much more excitement in his voice then Michael had heard all day.

Michael finished the dishes and put them away. His only company the soft snoring of Steve. He would need to wake him soon. He couldn’t let the sound engineer spend the night face down on the table. The snow was piling up out there as Michael put a kettle of water on the stove for some instant coffee. It was going to be a cold night. The kettle had just started to whistle when the lights flickered and then went out. 

“Darn it.” Michael fumbled with his phone trying to get the screen to light up when an orange glow lit up the room. Michael turned, startled to see Steve awake and holding the small flame.

“Powers out?” Steve asked with a cough as he wiped his free hand over his face. A small puddle of drool was left on the table. 

“Yeah…” Michael opened the junk drawer finding a flash light and turning it on. At the return of light, Steve put his tiny fire away. “I made hot water right before it went out. You want coffee? Oh and there’s a plate of cold pasta if you’re hungry.”

“I’m not but I should eat and coffee sounds good.” Steve stood and stretched before quickly opening the fridge and retrieving the plate. 

Michael made the hot drinks then gave the kettle a small shake. “Enough for two more cups. Text the twins, see if they want any.”

Steve was already typing away. “After I finish eating if the power isn’t back yet I’ll start a fire in the fireplace.”

“Good idea. It’s going to be a cold night.” Michael said his gaze drifting to the endless world of white right outside the window.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been told to warn readers to 'have copious amounts of glue and duct tape ready to repair all the hearts that will shatter with this feels train.'
> 
> So you have been warned. :D

“So what chord sounded better there David? The A minor chord or the A minor 7 chord?” The Spine asked as he continued to puck his guitar in a pleasing matter, though the melody fell upon deaf ears. David didn’t seem to be listening anymore. He had perked up a bit while the Spine had been playing his new song ‘Waterfall’ but now sitting in the library the human’s eyes seemed constantly on the window across the room and the snow that lay beyond the glass. The wind blew again the manor in a howl and David shivered. The Spine set his guitar down, worry in his optics. “David? Are you cold?”

David sniffed and answered in a soft voice. “A little…”

A blanket was draped gently around the human’s shoulders and a moment later The Spine knelled in front of his technician so he was almost eye level with the human on the couch. “David, what is wrong? You are not yourself tonight. Are you feeling unwell?” The Spine hoped David wasn’t getting Steve's nasty cold.

David sniffed again. “Kinda…” This time there was a slight wheezing sound at the end of the word. 

Worry shone in The Spine green optics, as a silver hand gently touched David forehead. The Spine vented some steam from his neck. “Your temperature is elevated. Not medically a fever yet but you are warmer than normal.” The Spine sent a quick text to Rabbit. If one of the twins was getting sick, the other would be showing symptoms of illness soon. The Spine was sure of it.

David nodded, and played with the edge of the blanket, pinching and rolling it between his fingers. Only the sound of the wind outside and the steam from the Spine was to be heard. “Spine?” David whispered after a few minutes of quiet. “Can I tell you something? Bunny doesn’t like to talk about it but…I need to tell someone and you’re the only one I…I know I can trust, with something like this.” 

The Spine took a seat next to David on the couch. “You can tell me anything. Everything will stay between us.” He promised.

David seemed to lose his nerve as he looked down at the well-worn rug under his feet. The Spine placed a finger under his chin, coaxing his human to look at him. “What’s wrong David?” He spoke with such love that David felt the tears fall before he was even aware he was crying. A silver thumb brushed them away. “Is it about the snow?” The Spine asked.

David nodded and sniffed.

“Do you want to tell me about it?”

“I… do but...well, don’t tell Bunny, she doesn’t ever want to even think about it. You know big storms scare us?" David waited for the Spine to nod before continuing, "But big snows... Our parents when they…when the accident happened, it was in a big snow storm like this and… they died and Bunny and I… there was so much snow and we were so cold and stuck…in the car with our dead folks for a really long time...days...and…”

David had begun to sob and the Spine pulled him into a hug. “Shhh David, I’m here. It’s okay. Shhh.” He spoke words of comfort while rubbing David’s back. 

David clutched to the Spine as his tears dripped down onto his perfectly pressed suit. “I’m getting your suit wet. I’m sorry.” he sniffed, wiping his nose with the back of his hand.

The Spine chuckled, his deep baritone making his chest rumble with warmth. “I don’t care about my suit. I care about you.” He continued to hold his friend, humming softly, until the tears stopped and David leaned his head against the Spine’s warm chassis. “You’re warm.” He mumbled sounding cuddled, content…and slightly drunk.

The Spine’s metal hand found his human's forehead once more. “And you officially have a fever. Let’s go get some medicine. I think…” The Spine was interrupted by the lights blinking once and then they winked out. The library becoming dark and shadow filled. 

The Spine resisted the urge to groan as he turned up the brightness of his optics, giving the shadow filled room and eerily green glow. David kept the blanket wrapped around his shoulders and stayed close to the Spine as they moved out into the hallway, David’s phone beeped. “It’s from Steve; there's hot water…wants to know if I want hot tea or something.” David coughed as he spoke. 

The Spine frowned at David rapid onset of symptoms. This was not good but he put on a smile. “Alright, let go to the kitchen.” He held out his arm for David to take, which he did. Blindly bumping around in the dark would not be fun or safe. 

~~~~

“What m-m-movie ya’ wanna watch Bunny?” Rabbit asked running her copper fingers over one of her many shelves of DVDs.

“Anything’s fine Rabbit.” Bunny replied, tucking her legs up under her on the couch, curling in on herself slightly. Bunny's gaze was firmly on the snow outside. The french windows in Living room 3 rattling slightly as the wind blew against them. Bunny narrowed her eyes slightly. Her dislike of the pretty white flakes apparent on her face.

Rabbit put in the movie and sat beside her human on the couch, but not before grabbing a blanket from the back of it. "Here Bunny." Rabbit offered, placing the fuzzy comforter on Bunny's lap. She mumbled a thanks but other than that she gave no acknowledgment to Rabbit or the movie, that is until the voice on the screen spoke. "If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense."

A small smile graced Bunny's lips as she finally turned her eyes to the screen. "Alice in Wonderland?"

Rabbit giggled beside her. "Of c-c-course. It reminds me of home. Cuz n-n-nothing would be what it tis and e-e-everything would be what it isn't. Just like here." She tossed an arm over Bunny, pulling the human close as the duo began to get pulled into the movie. At least Bunny was getting pulled into it. Rabbit smiled whenever Bunny looked at her but she spent her time just watching her human. Bunny had been so terribly sad. It hurt Rabbit to see anyone sad but especially her Bunny. Her Bunny only deserved smiles, and happiness, love and joy. Halfway into the movie she got a text from the Spine. So as not to bother Bunny and pull her from the happy world on the screen Rabbit, discreetly, touched her forehead with just one finger.

Yup, fever.

"Bunny how about we p-p-pause the movie and get you s-s-something for your fever."

Bunny grumbled slightly from her content place, her head laying in Rabbit's lap, the blanket covering her with warmth. "I'm not sick." 

Rabbit did not believe her as coughs began to shake Bunny's delicate frame. Rabbit rubbed Bunny's back, mumbling soft words of comfort until the coughing stopped. 

"Rabbit...I don't feel so good..." Bunny said, as the lights flickered and then turned off, darkness all around them. Bunny gripped at Rabbit ever so slightly as the automation turned up the brightness her mismatched optics. 

[The Spine. Bunny's got a fever and she's coughing bad.] Rabbit texted her brother.

[David does as well. We are heading to the kitchen for something hot to drink. Bring Bunny and join us.]

It took a little effort to get Bunny up but soon Rabbit was leading her down the hallway to the kitchen. Her friend coughing here and there along the way. 

The kitchen was not as dark as the rest of the house. A flashlight was on the table pointing up towards the ceiling, casting some weak light throughout the room. The Spine and David were already there. David taking a measured dosage of medicine like a shot. He swallowed and then shivered, a gross look on his face. "That's supposed to be cherry?"

Steve laughed a little before his coughing stole it. "Told you...*cough*... it was bad." 

"Hey Bunny, Hey Rabbit." Michael greeted as they entered the kitchen. "You want something hot to drink Bunny?"

She nodded yes and groaned slightly as she sat at the table. Wordlessly David handed her the medicine bottle and the measuring lid. Nothing had to be said between them, as Bunny poured out some of the foul tasting red liquid for herself.

Rabbit frowned. "Michael, do we h-h-have any m-m-more medicine?"

"That's the last bottle I think." Michael turned about to ask why when he saw the bottle had maybe one dose left. They would be okay for the night, everyone having had a dose but come morning. He'd have to venture out on foot to see about getting more. Assuming any stores were even open. He gave Rabbit a quiet nod, showing he understood the situation as he brought over two hot chocolates, one for each twin, made with the very last of the hot water. 

Steve stretched and stood. "I better get that fire started." Already a chill was crawling down the hallways, little tendrils of icy touch that nipped at the ankles.

"I'll give you a hand Steve." Michael offered, joining the sound engineer. He paused at the door frame, looking back at the others. It was a rather sorry sight, two sick humans, with blankets on their shoulders being watched over by two very worried automatons. The light from the flash light giving them all a strange pale pallor. "I'll text as soon as we have the fire going." Four heads nodded and Michael hurried after Steve. The wind blew stronger against the house, whipping up the snow like violent waves upon the sea. 

"Baby its cold outside." Michael whispered to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve was already messing around in the fire place by the time Michael reached living room 3. He was mumbling and cursing slightly under his breath as he fumbled with the wood.

The sound engineer cocked his head slightly at the sounds of footsteps but there was no reason to worry. He knew those footsteps. “Mike, see if you can find me something to use as kindling. This wood just doesn't want to ignite.”

“We've got some oily rags down in the work shop. Would they work?”

Steve shook his head. “Too much risk with fumes, clean cloth would work better or paper.”

“The Spine probably won't mind if we burn his newspaper. I am sure he's already read it for today.” Michael fumbled across the room, finding the easy chair that the Spine always sat in as he read. His fingers brushed the paper and he gathered up all he could touch. Turning on his heel, he fumbled back in the darkness towards the fireplace.

“Mike stop!” Steve suddenly yelled.

Surprised by his shout, Michael froze in place. “What? What's wrong?”

“You're about to walk shin first into the coffee table.” Steve warned. There was a slight smile in his voice.

Michael slowly put his foot out and indeed felt the table. Rabbit must have moved it for movie time. He gave his head a shake. “It still amazes me how well you can see in the dark.”

Steve chuckled and took the used paper from Michael. While Steve made the starter flames with his lighter, it was up to Michael to blow on the sparks and tended the fire until the logs finally caught and began to crackle and glow with heat. Steve's lungs were not strong enough at the moment to blow upon the fire.

Steve typed on his phone. “I sent a message to Rabbit and Spine. They'll be here soon.” Steve snorted slightly as he spoke, his nose stuffy.

Michael frowned and laid his hand across the sound engineer’s forehead. “You're burning up.”

Steve shrugged him off. “I'm fine.”

Michael was about to argue but was interrupted by the others coming into the living room. The twins made a bee line for the fire sitting down in front of it. They shivered and held their hands near the flames. “Not to close.” The Spine warned softly before looking at Rabbit. Michael watched the two automatons go still. He had lived in the manor all his life, he knew when the 'bots were having a silent, private conversation.

“I don't like it.” Bunny whimpered, as she leaned into her brother for comfort.

“Don't l-l-like what Bunny?” Rabbit asked coming over to her technician.

“The snow. Make it go away. Make it go away, please Rabbit?” Her voice was shy and shaking. Fever, this had to be the fever talking.

Rabbit shook her head; even if she burned through all of her oil with her flame thrower she would barely make a dent in that cold mess outside. “I can't do t-t-that Bunny but I can k-k-keep you warm and safe from the s-s-snow.” Rabbit offered, opening her arms. Bunny did not have to even think about it. Seeking comfort in Rabbit's arms had become as natural as breathing to her.

David let out a small whimper, unconscious of the sound but Rabbit responded to it immediately. Quickly opening one arm and inviting David into the hug. Her other arm remained firmly around Bunny. 

Steve flopped down on the couch by the fireplace, covering his face with his arm, his breathing sounding congested. “I call couch.” He murmured slightly. 

Michael was about to ask Steve what he meant when The Spine returned, arms overflowing with pillows and blankets. He dropped most of them on the floor near the others. Michael smiled. “A good old fashioned camp out?”

The Spine smiled back. “I thought staying by the fire would be the best option given the situation. The power doesn’t appear to be returning any time soon.”

Rabbit held the twins just a little tighter to her chassis. 

Michael nodded and began to help the Spine pass out the pillows and arrange the blankets into a soft , nest like bedding area near the fire. “Here Steve.” Michael offered the sound engineer a pillow and a thick wool blanket. Wool blankets were not common anymore but these old blankets from the 1940s had more warmth then the newer acrylics of today.

“Thanks but I won’t be sleeping. Someone’s got to tend the fire all night.”

“Steve you’re in no condition to stay up all night.” The Spine said, sitting down next to Rabbit and the twins. The moment he was close Rabbit released her hold on David and he practically fell into the Spine’s waiting arms. Neither of the twins were fully awake anymore. The cold medicine along with the fever made them drowsy, their thoughts swirling, their eyes heavy with the need to sleep. “I will stay awake tonight.” He said, while his silver hand gently rubbed a sleepy David’s back. 

Michael shook his head. “You and Rabbit both have your hands full. I’ve got this Spine.”

The Spine gave Michael a small, wry smile. “We ask too much of you.”

Michael shrugged. “Just tend to the twins. We can’t risk this illness becoming pneumonia, not in this weather anyway and I don’t like how fast this cold has hit them. I’ll take care of the fire.” Steve was already snoring, cold medicine finally claiming the stubborn man. 

Rabbit was humming a lullaby to Bunny, who was curled up against her warm chest with a blanket and pillow. The Spine was quickly setting up the blankets around him so David could be cuddle and kept warm by his boiler in a similar manner. 

Once that was done the Spine looked once more at Michael, who had moved a chair over to the side of the fireplace, wood easily within reach. “Thank you Michael.” He whispered, steam slipping from his lips. “Wake me if you need anything.”

Michael nodded, “I will Spine. Promise.”

The Spine’s optics dimmed and he tugged his hat down over them. David was sleeping against his chassis. Sleeping close to his simmering boiler. He would be warm. The lack of heat in this weather made Rabbit rather nervous. She remembered the trenches in war time winter all too well. The Spine had been in a different unit, stationed in a town but Rabbit had been in the mud and ice.

Rabbit told her brother of blue lipped humans and frost bitten fingers, pushed close to her face desperately waiting for a puff of steam to escape from her cheeks. So many human had died of cold and sickness that first winter in the trenches, countless lives frozen to death.

She would not allow that to happen to the humans in her family. She’d rather burn the manor down first.

The manor became quiet, so very quiet. Michael tossed another log on the fire after an hour. He was left with nothing but his thoughts and the sound of the wind outside, as company. The cold was crawling into the room. Michael could feel it, if he moved a few feet from the burning hearth, the cold chewed at his fingers, toes and nose.

The grandfather clock chimed midnight as Michael passed the time staring into the flames watching them dance. It was beautiful in a way and distracting. Everyone was sick and no one was awake to help him keep watch. 

Michael blinked at the sound of logs being added to the fire. He rubbed at his eyes. Had he fallen asleep? There was a shadow of someone in front of him, bending over the flames. The light from the fire danced across gleaming gold. The suspender wearing, curly haired automaton turned and looked at him, blue eyes sparkling. No, it couldn’t be. Michael jaw dropped. 

“The Jon?”

A smile split the face of the brass ‘bot. “Mista Reed!” He whisper shouted. “I’ve missed you!”


	5. Chapter 5

Golden curls tickled Michael nose with dust as The Jon hugged him tightly, but not too tightly, to his chassis. It took a moment for the hug to register but Michael quickly wrapped his arms around the smaller 'bots shoulders. “Jon? Is it really you?” Michael sniffed, surprised he was crying or perhaps unaware of it.

The Jon looked up at his human and gently wiped the tears away. “Don't cry. Even tears of joy. Please don't cry.”

“I can't help it Jon. I've missed you. I've missed you so much it hurt.”

At his mention of pain, The Jon lovingly placed a hand on Michael chest. Right over his heart. “I know. I've felt it. I've felt your pain, felt you calling me. Such pain...all because of me.” Tears of oils began to stain The Jon's face plates. “I never wanted to hurt you. I love you.”

“I know Jon.” Michael placed his hand over his Jon's hand, still resting on his heart. “You've always protected me, been my best friend. You've never done anything to hurt me.”

The Jon looked away sadly. “Other then leave here.”

“But you're here now. I don't care how or why. We should wake the others. They've missed you too.” Micheal turned, about to yell at The Spine to wake him when The Jon tapped his shoulder and made the shh motion with a finger against his lips.

“Don't wake them. I came back for you. Let's spend some time together. Just you and me. Let's build a snow quesadilla!” The Jon suddenly giggled.

Michael looked out the window. The storm was over, the moon shining down on the deep sparkling snow. Everything was cast in a glittering blue glow. Michael smiled brightly. “Alright.” He held in his own giggle as he and The Jon snuck out of the room. They both found it very hard not to laugh now that they were trying to be quiet. They both giggled and hushed each other and giggled some more as the slipped past sleeping humans and stasis resting 'bots.

Micheal's heart felt lighter then it had in years. There was no awkwardness or discomfort around his friend. It was as if he and The Jon had never been apart. That The Jon hadn't basically been dead, laying unresponsive, in his room for the past five years.

Michael put on his boots as The Jon pulled not one but two coats from the alcove by the front doorway. “Good thinking, you shouldn't risk snow in your joints.”

The Jon giggled and tossed the coats over Micheal’s head playfully. “Actually they're both for you.” He said pulling out a third coat for himself. “Its colder than you think.”

Micheal couldn't care less about the cold. Right now all he was focused on was The Jon as he rushed to put his old leather boots on.

“Hurry Micheal!” The Jon called from the door. His human running to join him. Outside the manor it was silent. The moon shimmering down upon them and the twinkling stars the only company to be seen . The snowy back yard looked more like it was made of vanilla sugar icing that freezing cold snow. There was a sweetness that Micheal could almost taste yet his mind was unfocused on the strange details of the weather. It didn't matter if nothing made sense. The Jon was here.

“Its not cold at all.” Michael remarked, as his black boots crunched down into the snow. He knew it had to be cold but he felt warm and protected.

The Jon was already rolling around in the snow making 'Jon' angels. Michael couldn't resist grabbing a handful of white crystals from the railing, forming it into a ball and throwing it at his friend.

The Jon squealed as the projectile knocked his hat off. “I'm gonna get you for that!”

Michael launched another snowball but The Jon dodged it, charging right at Michael and very carefully pouncing on his friend taking him down into the snow. They rolled and laughed and shoved snow at each other until Michael was exhausted. “Uncle. I give up. You win.” He panted, slightly out of breath.

The Jon smiled and helped Michael to his feet. “Wanna still help me make a snow quesadilla or do you need to go in?”

“I'm not cold. Let's get building.”

The two friends began to make there perfect snow quesadilla. The snow was excellent. Every shape they put into the powdery white substance stayed. You could tell the cheese from the fillings from the folded tortilla. Michael had no idea how long they stayed out in the snow. It could have been just a few minutes or several hours. With The Jon around time seemed to have no meaning. When they finally finished Michael looked up at his best friend. “Finest food made out of snow I have ever seen.”

The Jon nodded but his blue eyes looked strangely sad, unusual for the brass automaton. “We should go inside now.”

Michael head shot up. “Shit. The fire's probably burnt out by now. Steve, Bunny and David must be freezing. I didn't even think of them.” Michael berated himself as he hurried to get back in the manor. The Jon followed a little slower as Michael chatted away like a happy bird in spring. “Everyone will be so happy to see you and I can't wait for you to meet the twins, David and Bunny, I think you'll really like them.”

Michael took off his coats and The Jon put them away while the human struggled with his boots. “Come on, let's hurry and wake the others.”

The Jon stopped Micheal with a hand on his shoulder just outside living room 3. “Michael. I can't stay.”

Michael felt his jaw drop. “What? What do you mean you can't stay?” The human's hand returned to the place over his heart. “Don't tease me Jon. I can't take it.”

The Jon hushed him as they walked into living room 3. Silently going to the fire, The Jon added more logs. The flames were low but they had not gone out. Odd...Michael vaguely thought. He hadn't tended to it in hours, at least he thought it had been hours.

The Jon patted the chair by the fire. “Come sit Mista Reed. Get warm.”

Michael did as The Jon asked. “Why can't you stay?” It was barely more then a whisper, a begging of the human's heart. The Jon was his best friend, always had been, always would be.

The Jon looked forlornly into the fire as he began to gently sing.

_I'm the Mayor of Biscuit town, the Mayor of Biscuit town am I,_

_And though I may be far from home, You'll never see me cry,_

_For I love the people of biscuit, and the people they love me_

_And daily they do smile with lots of glee,_

_The gravy trains keep rolling, across the plains of toast,_

_And pads of butter biscuits, fly along the coast,_

_Someday I'll take you there, and forever you will stay._

_Home with me, safe and sound,_

_In Kazooland we will play._

The Jon stopped singing and turned to Michael with a soft look of sadness. “When you...have no more time here. I'll come and take you to Kazooland, if you want... to stay with me forever.”

Michael head was already drooping against the chair. He had forgotten how beautiful and soothing the Jon's voice was. “I want that, please Jon? If you have to go now. Promise me, it won't be forever. I need you.”

The Jon placed a quick kiss to the top of Michael head. “I promise, the moment your time's used up. I will be there.” Micheal’s eye lids felt hot and heavy, and he closed them as warmth seeped up into his muscles. The Jon leaned his black lips down to Micheal’s ear and whispered. “I am always with you.”

Michael smiled in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you hum The Jon's song to the tune of Puff the magic dragon, it works.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve leaned again the doorway of Michael’s room watching with hawk like eyes as the Spine tend and clean the human in the bed. “Anything?”

The Spine flushed steam from his fins. “His fever has finally broken.” The Spine took a seat next to the bed and gently petted his friends head. “Michael? Michael? Can you open your eyes?”

Michael felt a soothing touch and a voice calling him from the darkness in his mind. “J…Jon?...” Michael’s voice was sore and raw.

The Spine held in his flinch. “No, it’s me, The Spine. Please Michael wake up.”

Michael let out a soft moan as his eyes slowly began to open. His vision was blurry but he blinked a few times clearing away the mistiness. There was the Spine looking down on his with love and worry in his optics. “Spine?” Michael moved to sit up only to find his body felt too weak to do so. Seeing his struggle the Spine gently took his arms, helping his human friend sit up. Michael took in his surroundings. He was in his room but had no memory of how he had come to be there. “What happened? Where’s The Jon?”

This time The Spine did flinch, sadness covering his optics for a moment. “You…you know where The Jon is Michael.” 

Michael shook his head violently. “No he was here. We made a snow quesadilla. He was awake.”

Steve took that moment to step in. Michael looked like he was about to try and leap from the bed. Steve put a hand on the bed, making it clear to the Spine that if Michael tried to bolt they were to hold him down. “Mike, when we all woke up in Living Room 3, your fever was 104.6. You wouldn’t wake up. You were mumbling and talking about all sorts of things while having fever dreams.”

Michael stopped struggling and leaned back into the pillows. As the Spine spoke, “The doctor suggested we did not move you. Taking you out into the snow would have been signing your death warrant. Steve and I have been taking care of you.”

It was only then that Michael noticed the IV line in his arm. He knew better then to ask where the advanced medical supplies had come from. Steve had probably robbed an ambulance or clinic. He looked better though, which made Michael wonder. “How long have I been unconscious?”

“Three days.” The Spine replied. 

Michael felt his cheeks grow hot. Three days? Body functions just don’t stop, yet he felt clean and dry. That meant the Spine and Steve had been, cleaning up after him.

Steve gently smacked Michael’s arm. “Don’t worry about it. You’d do the same for me.”

“And you have done the same for me.” The Spine said, remembering quite well the last time he had a prolonged oil leak.

“The twins have really stepped up. They’ve basically been running the manor since you fell ill.” 

“Are they better?”  
Steve nodded. “Yup, that cold hit them fast but moved on in a day or so.”

Michael nodded and grew quiet for a moment before speaking. “The Jon was here. It wasn’t a fever dream.” He asserted. “I know it wasn’t. We made a snow quesadilla. I am sure its outside still.”

The Spine didn’t want to open his core to that hope as he looked towards Steve. “You’ve been around the house. Did you see anything Steve?”

Steve rubbed the back of his head. “Well yeah there was this weird lump of snow but it didn’t look like a quesadilla and there weren’t any tracks around it.”

“But it’s been windy right? And still snowing?”

Steve nodded and Michael smiled. “Then maybe it did happen. The snow would have changed it.”

“If you want Michael, I will go check on The Jon.” The Spine said softly rubbing his hand back over Michael’s forehead. 

“Hang on Spine, I’ll walk with you a bit. Be right back with some food for you Mike.” Steve said following The Spine out into the hallway.

They had not gone far before gently notes from a banjo began to fill the air. Michael was playing a new song, one neither of them knew the melody but after a movement Steve shook his head before speaking. “Is it possible Spine? Was Jon here?”

“Blue matter is unstable and The Jon’s void was something we never fully understood. I will not say it is impossible and I believe Michael truly believes The Jon was here.” The Spine paused and looked back towards the head engineer’s room. “I don’t want to take that from him.”

Steve nodded. “Right. I’ll give the others a heads up. Just so they’ll understand if he brings it up. Are you still going to check on The Jon?”

The Spine nodded. “Yes, I promised.”

~~~

Michael sat in his bed playing The Jon’s mayor of biscuit town song on his banjo. They didn’t believe him and for a moment he had his own doubts but this song. It was all the proof he needed. He believed with all his heart and soul that someday The Jon would be back for him and then they would be together in Kazooland.

A smile split his face, Michael couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Th S-S-Spine? What's wrong?"
> 
> The Spine didn't answer Rabbit, she thought she could hear him over the wifi but the words were static and hard to understand. "Just t-t-talk to me."
> 
> The Spine optics dimmed, to the point they didn't even seem operational as he lunged at his sister, grabbing her wrist and biting into it. His porcelain teeth stripping the exposed wires. Oil from his mouth coating her wrist as he chewed upon it. 
> 
> Rabbit squealed and kicked him on instinct. The Spine was pushed away, a bit of rubber wire casing still in his mouth, as Rabbit cradled her arm to her body. "What's the Matter w-w-with you?!" 
> 
> He said nothing but the static over the wifi was stronger now. It was the Spine's voice, telling her to Run, run and don't stop.
> 
> ^ Teaser for the new story coming soon, written by me, Clockwork Creation and SimpleEnthusiast.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This felt unfinished to me, so I finished it.
> 
> You may need tissues for the feels...I did.

Sixty years later….

Ninety three year old Michael Reed lay on his bed in one of the larger master bedrooms, his loyal banjo by his side. There was the sound of a heart monitor beeping gently in the backround. 

The Spine leaned against the doorway watching Michael sleep as Rabbit silently joined him. “You missed the doctor Rabbit.”

Rabbit’s mismatched optics never left Michael as she replied. “Didn’t hafta s-s-see ‘um to know.” She tore her optics away from the frail and wrinkled human on the bed. “Soon?”

The Spine gave his sister a solemn nod. “Soon. Seven already came to say goodbye with eight and nine. I think they don’t really understand what’s happening.” 

“They’re still babies…” Rabbit said quietly. Though neither of the twin 6 year old Walters would like to be referred to as babies. “There gonna need us.”

The Spine slipped an arm around his sister’s shoulders. “We’re going to need each other.”

Michael suddenly gasped and moved, stirring awake. The Spine and Rabbit rushed to his side. “Michael? Can you hear me?” The Spine asked while very gently soothing his hand over Michael head. His skin was so thin now, so weak, if the Spine touched him too hard it would ripe like paper. 

“…Jon?” Michael’s voice weakly croaked out then he smiled through dry and cracked lips. “I knew you’d come back.”

Rabbit placed her fist against her mouth and bit it to hold back her sobs even as tears of oil escaped her optics. The Spine wasn’t doing much better.

“The Jon’s not here Michael. It’s me, The Spine and Rabbit.”

Michael sighed and half closed his eyes. He breathed once, then again, before speaking. “Yes, I want to go with you.”

“Go? G-g-g-g-go w-w-where?” Rabbit couldn’t stop the shaking in her voice box. 

“I’ve been waiting…so long…” Michael’s breathing hitched. For a long moment the room was silent other than the beeping of a heart monitor getting fainter and fainter. 

Michael coughed before speaking weakly. “Jon says not to worry… he’ll look after me…”

“Michael please…?” The Spine begged softly. 

Michael moved his hand as if reaching for someone in the empty space on the other side of the bed, “I’m ready…”

Michael’s hand dropped, his chest slumped. The monitor in the corner screaming angrily as the pulse it was watching was now just a flat line. The Spine and Rabbit wept and held each other for a long time before The Spine pulled himself away and unplugged the loud machine. The room become silent other than the soft sobs of automatons and the sounds of tears dripping to the stone floor. 

The Spine did his best to hold in his grief. “I will inform Peter.”

Rabbit nodded, her hand holding Michael lifeless one. “I’ll sit here a l-l-little longer.”

The Spine nodded and left Rabbit alone, humming a soft lullaby to no one…

**Author's Note:**

> This story came to my while I was freezing one night.


End file.
